Conner Kent
Background Match A1 was created in by CADMUS. He’s a clone of Superman & they used Lex Luthor's DNA to fill in the gaps in the genetic coding. CADMUS intended for him to eliminate Superman & replace him. In a matter of months, he grew to the biological maturity his age, 13. Months later, when there was a fire at CADMUS Labs, Match A1 was discovered by Aqualad, Wonder Girl & Kid Flash. CADMUS released Match A1, whose built-in aggression kicked in, causing him to attack the heroes. He nearly defeated them before Aqualad used his telepathic ability to establish contact with the clone to distract him & allow Wonder Girl to bind him with her lasso. When he wouldn't calm down, she subdued him with an electrical shock. Taken from CADMUS as a "souvenir" by Kid Flash, he was put on ice using Kara's old ship until Miss Martian telepathically removed enough of CADMUS’ mental programming to allow the clone to function. Once removed from stasis, he was given the name Conner & the moniker Superboy. Upon joining the Titans, Conner struggled to find his place. His aggression made him a bit of a jerk & only M'gann seemed to be protected from his remarks. At high school, he decided to work out his aggression as a football player as “Conner Jones” & became a local legend on the football team. Clark then came to “write a story” & had persuaded Conner to fake an injury in a car accident to take him out of the spotlight & in exchange, he held a press conference to introduce the world to his sidekick, Superboy. Because Clark was raising Jon with Lois, Martha took Conner in & adopted him. Conner spent his school days in Smallville & helping Martha with the farm then spending his summers with the Titans. After graduating high school, Conner’s dormant Kryptonian powers emerged. He then discovered the part Lex played in his genetic code. Relationships Lex Luthor: “Father” & clone. Conner didn’t find out he was also a clone of Lex until he was 17. After finding out, he confronted Lex assuming he knew but he wasn’t aware. Lex decided to take a different approach then Clark & play a more father role to Conner. Eager to meet more of his “family,” Conner accepted. Clark Kent: Adopted brother & clone. After Conner’s creation, he met Superman months later. As his wife Lois just had their son the month before, he felt it be better for him to take a more brother role so Martha Kent adopted him. Lena Luthor: “Half sister.” After Conner & Lena found they were technically half siblings, they decided to spend as much time as possible together as they already missed his 4 years of existence. [[Will Harper|'Will Harper']]:''' Best friend. '''Christopher Kent: Adopted nephew & best friend. Despite technically being Christopher’s “uncle,” they have a more brother dynamic. Kaldur'ahm: Best friend. La’gaan: Adversary. Romantic Relationships Megan Morse: Conner & Megan met soon after he was freed from CADMUS at 13. He joined the Titans & she even gave him the name Conner. They attended high school together & to keep his rage in check, Megan joined the cheerleading team & posed as his girlfriend. It was originally an act but the romance soon became very real at 14. They continued to date even when Conner moved to Smallville. They seemed to be soulmates, but that changed when Conner had a meltdown. He accidentally burned M'gann, severely injuring her & requiring her to be hospitalized on the Watchtower. When Conner came to visit her, he told her that he was half-human. He began to explain everything but because M'gann sensed more & knew Conner was lying, she slipped into his mind & found what he did not want to say. She told him he had to tell Clark but Conner felt violated by her probing of his mind & broke up with her at 18. After a close case on a mission, Conner & Megan reconnected. They both had recently broken with their respective partners & after having a heart to heart, decided to start dating again. After dating for awhile, she moved to Smallville to live with him in the house he built. He proposed on their 2 year anniversary at 25. They were then married the next year. Cassandra Cain: At 21, he began dating Cassandra. He was drawn to her by her ability to understand him without speaking & having to probe his mind. They got along well & she brought a lot of peace to her life. However, the way she could read him was not reciprocated. It was hard for him to understand her & she didn’t speak much. They broke up after 7 months. Wendy Harris: Six months later, he began dating Wendy at 22. They had been friends in high school. Conner felt he was happy & that Wendy was the reason for it. Her bubble personality with occasional sarcastic remarks always put Conner in a good mood. They eventually broke up as Wendy disliked Conner constantly disappearing & cancelling plans. Personality * Impulsive * Insecure * Confrontational * Protective * Stubborn * Paranoid * Determined * Kind Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Titans Category:House of El